


Mary Sleeps

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mary slept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://norwich36.livejournal.com/profile)[**norwich36**](http://norwich36.livejournal.com/) sent me a link to [](http://mobiusklein.livejournal.com/profile)[**mobiusklein**](http://mobiusklein.livejournal.com/) 's "[Three Futures Mary Will Never Have](http://mobiusklein.livejournal.com/588431.html)," and I said there was another future/AU I wanted. So instead of waiting around for someone else, I wrote this myself. It's sort of half a ficlet, half an outline for a world that could be.

Mary makes up a story for the police and for John. She takes the ring from him and puts it on her finger. She goes home after they've moved her mom's body out, and she packs everything but the weapons into boxes she puts in the attic. Before the wedding, she goes to her doctor and asks for the pill. She tells John she's not ready for kids and lets him think it's because she's still grieving. She thinks he's relieved because it gives him time to establish the garage.

Nothing comes after them. For years, nothing comes after them and nothing happens and she decides they're safe. She stops taking the pill and gets pregnant. She names him Dean after her mother because it's less likely to attract attention. Her mom wasn't quite as involved as her dad. She loves Dean and she thinks of him as her test baby.

Nothing happens to Dean. They're safe. They're normal. She stops taking the pill again. She reads about sibling rivalry, worries about it. John tells her Dean will love the new baby as much as they do, but she's not sure. And then there's Sammy, and Dean loves him from the first moment, and she thinks they'll be okay now. They're a family with a house and their two kids and when Sammy gets a little older, they'll get a dog.

She hears John scream her name, just once, and she's out of bed almost before her eyes are open. She follows the sound to Sammy's nursery, and there's a man there, with a flash of yellow in his eyes when he turns, standing over her baby, and John's on the ceiling dripping blood down into the crib. Flames surround him as she watches. She scoops up Sammy and yells for Dean and shoves Sammy into Dean's hands and sends him down the stairs and outside. She goes back to the nursery and knows, even as she watches John burn and wishes desperately for things to be different, that it was already too late when he screamed her name.

She puts her boys in the car. She leaves them with friends sometimes at first, but she doesn't want them away from her, doesn't want to put other people in danger, doesn't want them in one place. She knows it's a demon and running won't matter, but she does it anyway. They move around a lot and she tries not to take the boys back to the same place twice unless it's a hunter's home.

She tells Dean early. He has to know to help her protect them. Sam finds out later. He hates it. They fight. He says he wants a normal life. She tells him she did too and that he can't.

He goes to Stanford anyway.


End file.
